Chibby JungMin : Dream and Reality
by geelovekorea
Summary: lil changmin yang berharap lebih karena pikirannya yang polos ternodai ulah hyungnya. apa yang diinginkan changmin? apa sesuai dengan keinginannya? new couple of Gee. Jungmin. Jungmo Trax wiff Changmin DBSK. YAOI. BL. DLDR. abal. gaje. typo(s). failure chiby. failure bromance. failure humor. nobash. mind to review?


Chibby JungMin: Dream and Reality

.

Main Cast :

JungMin (Kim Jungmo TRAX x Shim Changmin DBSK)

Genre : chibby, failure humor, failure bromance

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

gom cemali ga han jiba icceo appa gom, omma gom, aegi gom

appa gomeun tung tung hae, omma gomeun nalchin hae, aegi gomeun neomu kiyeowo

eujjeuk, eujjeuk, jal han da

Dua bocah kecil yang manis dan imut kompak menyanyikan lagu keluarga beruang sambil sesekali menggoyangkan badannya mengikuti lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Mereka tengah duduk di ayunan yang ada di pelataran halaman SMTown PlayGroup. Sesekali mereka tertawa jika salah satu dari mereka bertingkah lucu.

"Kyunnie, tenapa Tao umma belum datang jemput Minnie? Minnie lapal."

"Ne. Baekkie umma juga belum jemput Kyunnie. Kyunnie ngantuk."

Nampaknya dua bocah manis ini tengah menunggu jemputan dari umma mereka yang ternyata tengah sibuk menggosip di depan rumahnya. Sepertinya mereka melupakan anaknya yang menanti.

Kedua bocah manis itu menunggu umma mereka sambil bermain di ayunan yang ada sambil bernyanyi untuk mengusir bosan. Tapi sampai mereka berulang kali menyanyipun, kedua umma cantik mereka juga masih belum muncul disana.

"Changie? Shim Changmin? Belum pulang, eoh?" Sebuah suara memanggil salah satu dari kedua namja mungil itu. Namja manis yang memiliki tinggi melebihi bocah seusianya merasa dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya. Melompat turun dari ayunannya dan berlari menghampiri namja tampan memanggilnya tadi.

" Ungmo hyungie."

"Aigo, belum pulang? Sudah siang." Jungmo memeluk Changmin dan menggendongnya. Berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk di ayunannya.

"Umma belum jemput Minnie. Kyunnie juga belum dijemput Chullie umma."

"Belum dijemput? Yasudah, kalau begitu kalian pulang dengan Hyungie saja ne."

Changmin mengangguk semangat namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Dia menggeleng lesu. Menolak ajakan Jungmo. Bukan karena dia tak mengantuk. Dia sangat mengantuk malah. Hanya saja dia tak mengenal namja yang masih menggendong Changmin. Meski Changmin sudah mengenalnya tapi tetap saja dia enggan ikut orang yang menurutnya sangat asing. Dia masih ingat pesan ummanya untuk tidak mengikuti orang asing.

Jungmo yang tahu keengganan Kyuhyun itupun menundukkan wajahnya. Berusaha mengenalkan dirinya, berusaha membuat Kyuhyun nyaman dengannya. Namun sepertinya hasilnya nihil. Jungmo hampir saja menyerah hingga Sungmin, temannya menyapanya yang ternyata juga mengenal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sering berkunjung kerumahnya karena rumah yang bersebelahan. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mau ikut Sungmin pulang dan Changmin ikut pulang bersama Jungmo.

Changmin yang senang karena akhirnya pulang juga pun berjalan sambil bernyanyi dan memegang tangan tangan Jungmo dengan jemari mungilnya. Jungmo menawarkan untuk menggendongnya namun hal itu ditolak oleh Changmin. Changmin malu dan merasa kalau dirinya sudah besar jadi sudah tak pantas digendong lagi. Padahal Jungmo sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk menggendong, bahkan jika disuruh menggendongnya sepanjang haripun Jungmo tidak akan menolak.

Hampir tiba mereka di rumah, Changmin baru menyadari kalau baju yang dikenakan Jungmo tidak seperti yang dia kenakan setiap harinya. Biasanya dia akan mengenakan pakaian seragam dengan kemeja dan blazer diluarnya. Namun hari ini Jungmo mengenakan kimono berwarna putih. Seperti seorang samurai yang sering Changmin lihat di film-film yang sering di tontonnya bersama hyungnya. Selain itu, Changmin yang memang mengagumi Jungmo sebelumnya semakin menatap Jungmo dengan tatapan kagum dan terpesona. Yah, Jungmo adalah hyung kesayangannya selain Yunho dan Yoochun, hyung kandungnya.

"Eh, kenapa Changie? Kenapa melihat Hyungie seperti itu?"

"Anniy. Hyungie tenapa pake baju ini? Hyungie tampan." Jawab Changmin sambil tersipu malu. Pipinya yang bulat merona merah. Jungmo melihat itu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. Bagaimana bisa anak seusia Changmin berkata seolah sedang merayunya yang sudah Junior High School?

"Ck. Siapa yang mengajari kau menggombal seperti itu? Pintar sekali uri Changie. Di sekolah Hyungie lagi ada festival sekolah dan mengharuskan Hyungie mengenakan ini. Benarkah Hyungie terlihat tampan? Changmin juga terlihat manis." Kata-kata Jungmo tentu saja membuat Changmin semakin merona merah. Dia malu tapi dia senang.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan namun Changmin yang masih ingin bersama Jungmo pun tak ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Alasannya karena Tao umma sudah membuatnya menunggu jadi biar saja Tao umma yang menunggunya. Dia masih marah ternyata. Sebetulnya Jungmo tidak menyetujui usul Changmin hanya saja puppy eyesnya membuat Jungmo mau tidak mau menyetujuinya. Jungmo memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Yunho atau Yoochun agar tidak mengkhawatirkan dongsaeng imut mereka.

Setiba dirumah Jungmo, mereka disambut hangat Teuki umma. Dia menyuruh Jungmo mengganti pakaiannya dan turun untuk makan siang. Changmin sebetulnya langsung di ajak Teuki umma untuk makan siang tapi dia menolak. Dia ingin ikut Jungmo ke kamarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan bocah mungil nan manis ini.

"Huh? Changie mau membantu Hyungie melepas pakaian Hyungie? Kenapa?"

Jungmo sangat terkejut dengan permintaan Changmin. Changmin yang memang mengikutinya ke kamar tiba-tiba saja melontarkan pernyataan kalau dia ingin membantu Jungmo beranti pakaian. Meski tujuannya untuk memudahkan Jungmo tapi tetap saja Jungmo merasa ada yang aneh dengan uri Changmin.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Changmin nampak menatap Jungmo dengan berbinar-binar. Karena yang dipikirkannya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Memang dia ingin membantu hyung kesayangannya itu yang memang terlihat sedikit kesulitan melepas pakaian kimono yang memang sedikit rumit. Namun sebetulnya ada hal lain yang diinginkannya. Salahkan kedua hyungnya yang mengajak Changmin menonton film yang belum pantas untuk anak seusia Changmin. Terlebih mereka berkomentar membayangkan Jaejoong atau Junsu, namjachingu mereka mengenakan pakaian kimono akan terlihat sexy. Jadi jangan salahkan otak polos Changmin yang jadi berpikiran seperti itu.

Changmin membayangkan kalau Jungmo mengenakan kimono maka akan terlihat sexy. Meski dia sendiri belum tahu persis makna dari kata sexy. Hanya saja rasa ingin tahunya yang terlalu besar jadi dia ingin mengetahuinya secara langsung dari Jungmo hyung yang secara kebetulan mengenakan kimono hari ini. 'Kata Unno hyungie, Jae hyungie jadi cekci kalau pakai kimono. Chunnie hyungie juga bilang gitu untuk Cu-ie hyungie. Jadi Ungmo hyungie juga pacti cekci.' Batin Changmin.

Jungmo yang melihat binar harap dari Changmin hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Dia tahu ada yang di pikirkan oleh namja mungilnya hanya saja dia tak tahu apa itu. Dia hanya tahu ada yang salah. Sudah bisa dipastikan karena kedua hyung bodohnya yang tak pernah becus menjaga dongsaeng imutnya. Jungmo yang mengenal baik bagaimana ketiga bersaudara ini hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Changie, Hyungie tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Changie dan kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang sekali. Hyungie tahu pasti ada yang Changie sembunyikan dari Hyungie." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya keras menjawab ucapan Jungmo. Jungmo yang tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya bocah itu hanya bisa pasrah. "Arraso. Terserah Changie saja."

Tentu saja jawaban singkat dari Jungmo membuat Changmin senang bukan main. Dengan segera Changmin mendekati Jungmo. Jungmo hanya bisa melihat setiap pergerakan kecil Changmin.

Tangan mungil Changmin menuju tali yang melingkar di pinggang Jungmo. Dengan sangat semangat dia membuka tali itu. Meski Changmin sedikit mengalami kesusahan membukanya, namun dengan bantuan Jungmo akhirnya tali kimono itu bisa lepas juga. Namun ternyata yang terjadi setelahnya semakin membuat Jungmo bingung. Dia kira Changmin akan semakin senang saat berhasil membuka tali kimononya. Tapi ini Changmin malah berjongkok di depannya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Wae Changie. Katanya mau membantu Hyungie berganti pakaian?" Changmin tak bergeming. Dia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kaki yang ditekuk. Jungmo pun ikut berjongkok dan mengusap surai lembut Changmin. Jungmo bertanya kembali. "Waeyo?"

"Anniy. Hyungie tidak cekci. Tenapa Hyungie pakai kaos dalam panjang dan celana kaos panjang? Tidak cekci."

Jungmo yang mendengar jawaban Changmin sangat terkejut. Beberapa saat dia hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan bocah mungil dihadapannya. Namun tak lama dia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahmenyadarinya.

"Aigo. Siapa yang mengajari kata-kata seksi?"

Jungmo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjanji dalam hati untuk menghajar Yunho dan Yoochun yang menjadi tersangka utama dalam kasus ini. Jungmo pun berusaha menerangkan kalau apa yang dipikirkan Changmin itu tidak sesuai dengan anak seusianya. Ditambah juga mengatakan pakaian panjang yang dikenakannya untuk mencegahnya terkena flu karena cuaca yang sedang dingin.

Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk imut dalam gendongannya Jungmo. Dia juga berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Jungmo sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh kecil mengingat tingkah ajaib Changmin tadi yang sudah dia sadari dari awalnya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Annyeong, Gee muncul lagi dengan cerita berikutnya. Kali ini dengan couple bikinan Gee sendiri. Sebetulnya sih Gee penggemar official couple. Nah karena official couple DBSK itu udah ada dua yaitu YunJae dan YooSu jadi hanya Changmin yang gak punya couple. Aku kurang suka kalau Changmin mengganggu couple yang ada dan aku juga kurang suka kalau dipasangkan dengan kulkas atau makanan. Changmin kan manusia. Mungkin belum pernah ada yang baca couple ini jadi Gee maklum kalau gak ada yang suka.

Sebetulnya Gee pernah bikin Changmin dengan Se7en jadi Se7Min dan Gee suka couple itu. Hanya saja Se7en bukan dari SM sedangkan Gee fans berat dari SM. Karena itu Gee putuskan untuk bikin JungMin aka Jungmo Changmin. Bagi yang kurang suka gak apa2, Gee hargai keputusan kalian tapi Gee harap jangan marah sama Gee apalagi sama castnya karena semua hanya khayalan Gee semata. Gee gak pernah paksa reader untuk ikut suka apa yang Gee suka.

Tp meski gitu, Gee tetep berharap ada yang mau ninggalin jejak disini. Supaya Gee bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus lagi kedepannya. Gee masih butuh banyak koreksi.

Gee mau ngucapin makasih untuk readers yang uda mau baca fict Gee, baik yang baru maupun yang lama. Makasih banget wat yang udah ninggalin jejak. Jejak kalian itu support wat Gee. Big thanks to you, guys. *bighug

So, akhir kata. Mind to review again?

#lambailambaibarengjaeteukbumtae


End file.
